powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
United We Stand
''United We Stand ''is the fifth episode of Power Rangers Megaforce. The episode introduces the Skick Brother Card, the Sky Brothers Zords and the Sky Megazord. Plot Best friends Gia and Emma are turned into bitter enemies by a vicious monster, Beezara. Meanwhile, the guys are captured by "Queen Bee" Beezara and turned into her drone slaves, this episode teaches a lesson about friendship. Synopsis Emma and Gia go mountain biking in a forest to find the Magnus Bloomus Annulus, a rare flower that only blossoms one day a year. They take pictures together. Vrak and Loggies attack the city and the Rangers fight the Loogies. The Rangers wonder who Vrak is, who is wearing a new protective red claw armor. After the battle, the girls leave the guys to print photos. At the Warstar Spaceship, Vrak arrives. The Warstar meet Beezara, a Queen Bee alien who plans to target the girls and argues with Creepox. At the mall, the girls finish printing the photos and get hit by Beezara. Emma and Gia both get mad at each other and instantly hate each other. At the computer lab, Jake wants Noah to hurry so he can play soccer with the guys outside. Noah notices that Vrak was not an insect. Beezara and the Loogies attack the soccer playing boys and take them. Noah and Jake fight Beezara and get stunned as well, de-morph and fall to the ground. Gia, Troy, and Emma arrive, Troy fights Beezara and also gets stunned. The girls fight over their weapons. Beezara knocks the girls into a goal. The guys carry Beezara away. At her hideout, Beezara has the boys serving her, they are unable to control themselves. The girls go in opposite directions and Emma finds the guys. Emma confronts Beezara and gets tied up in vines. Gia arrives and fights the monster. Gia calls for the Land Brothers to blast Beezara. The girls realize that they were under a spell and that they were always friends. Emma breaks the spell with friendship and snaps out of the vines. Emma earns the Sky Brothers: Crow, Ptera and Hawk. She uses them in an attack Beezara and free Gia. The girls work together and fire the Ultimate Dino Blast to destroy Beezara. Vrak uses the Zombats to make Beezara grow. The guys morph into action, to form the Megazord. They fight her with the Sky Brothers and make the Sky Megazord to defeats Beezara with the Sky Strike. At the juice bar, Emma spots that they are in the newspaper and hides it from Gia, Gia tells them that friends share secrets so Emma shows her the picture of both them smiling. Emma was afraid to show the photo to Gia, who loves the photo. Cast *Andrew Gray - Troy Burrows *John Mark - Noah Carver *Azim Rizk - Jake Holling *Ciara Hanna - Gia Moran *Christina Masterson - Emma Goodall *Shailesh Prajapati as Ernie *Ian Harcourt as Mr. Burley (credit only) *Geoff Dolan as Gosei/Gosei Morpher *Campbell Cooley as Admiral Malkor *Jason Hood as Vrak *Mark Mitchinson as Creepox *Sarah Banasiak as Beezara Power Cards *Megaforce Red - Dragon Sword, Dragon Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Sky Brothers Zords, Victory Charge (Sky Megazord) *Megaforce Pink - Phoenix Shot, Sky Brothers Zords, Phoenix Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Victory Charge (Sky Megazord) *Megaforce Black - Snake Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Victory Charge (Sky Megazord) *Megaforce Yellow - Tiger Claw, Land Brothers Zords, Tiger Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Victory Charge (Sky Megazord) *Megaforce Blue - Shark Mechazord, Gosei Great Megazord, Victory Charge (Sky Megazord) Notes *This episode was released a day early on nick.com's catchup streaming service. *The end credits shown for this episode on Nick.com, are actually the ending credits from an unknown episode from Power Rangers Samurai or Super Samurai. The reason is unknown. *This episode debuts Vrak's 'Earth Armor' form, as well as marking his first encounter with the Rangers. Although he didn't actually fight the rangers. * is referenced twice, with the quotes "That's a Big Bad Beetle!" (by Jake, when he first sees Beezara) and "Beetle Blast!" (by Gia, after choosing a Land Brother with which to shoot Beezara). *This is the only Gia centered episode for both seasons of Megaforce. *A similar plot from this episode would later be used in the Power Rangers Dino Charge episode, "No Matter How You Slice It." *Beezara's ability to turn the Rangers against each other is similar to Hate Master (her jelly venom works much like Hate Master's hate dust), turning Gia and Emma against each other is reminiscent of how Lord Zedd used Kim's jealousy of Trini to turn them against each other in Bloom of Doom. *Gia and Emma saying "United we stand, Divided we fall" is a reference to the U.S. state motto from Kentucky. *This is the only episode where Emma and Gia (or any of the rangers, for that matter) are seen wearing a different outfit than their usual outfits throughout the series. *The civilians in the background don't know about the Rangers' identities since they're under Beezara's control. Errors *Alata, Agri and Hyde was seen lying down after being defeated by Irian of the Queen Bee from the footage from Goseiger instead of Troy, Jake and Noah. See Also (fight footage & story) (Vrak Battle fight footage) Category:Girl Power Episode